thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Witchcraft
'Witchcraft' or 'Witch Magic' is the innate magic harnessed by witches and warlocks of the Maegus species (Wiccae). History Ancient Modern Methods Spellcasting Spellcasting in witchcraft is very different than that of which used an harnessed by sorcerers and wizards. The spells witches use by witches are not magical like sorcery, but rather a focus or "channel" for a witch's intent, typically for more complicated and specific feats of magic. Formation All spells contain a spoken component, or incantation. An incantation is written and recited as verse. They vary widely in length. They may be as short as two lines, or can can be a dozen or more lines in length. Four lines seems to be the most common length for spells used in the series. Most contain rhymes, although some do not. Typical rhyme scheme include couplets (A,A,B,B) or interlocking couplets (A,B,A,B). Some incantations are in a foreign or undecipherable language but still work effectively. Parameter Spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. They can produce physical changes in a person or object, such as turning a person into a dog or placing protective powers in a talisman. They can also have profound mental effects such as enhancing intellect, altering memory, manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion (such as forcing someone to speak truthfully). Spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding (preventing the use of) a witch's magic, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. The subject of a spell can be affected at a distance. Spells have been depicted as effective when the incantation was transmitted over telephone lines, or when it was recorded and played back at a different place by someone else. Some spells have a momentary duration. Others are persistent, and continue to have their effects on their subjects until they are specifically reversed. A few are self-ending: the magic fades after a predetermined length of time, or when certain conditions are met i.e. the spell has played out. Specifics & Limitations The most common limitation to spells of witchcraft is the possibility of the spell backfiring. Backfires can occur from a variety of ways: #A witch is not specific enough in their incantation. #Spell crosses paths with opposing energies Some spells created by witches require more than one witch to perform them, this increases the effectiveness and strength of the magical energy behind the spell. Energy Manipulation Witches and warlocks being naturally mystcal creatures have their own inborn resevoire of magical energy which is what they primarily use for magical work. Witch-Practitioners were shown by witches and warlocks to work with their innate spiritual energy in combination with the energies natural to the Earth, which is achieved through meditation and visualization. Channeling Channeling is the act of siphoning other forms of power. Witches and warlocks use this by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from that other witch/warlock (personal item serves as a conduit for the witch's power). Divisions Witchcraft is seperated into many seperate divisions, mostly revolved around various practices. *Brujeria: *Stregheria: *Hedge Witchcraft: *Kitchen Witchcraft: *Green Witchcraft: *Shamanic Witchcraft: Essentials Successful witchcraft is based on several factors #Intention #Belief Traditions Tresum Wicca Vodou Santería Tools Witches and warlocks use a variety of tools to fuel or enhance their magic. *'Book of Shadows': Witches record their spells and recipes in a journal called a Book of Shadows. These Books of Shadows can be passed down from generation to generation. Covens also possess a Book of Shadows. *'Candles': Witches use candles in spellwork and rituals to help direct magical energies. Witches can also draw power from the flame of a candle. *'Crystals': *'Altars': *'Herbs and Stones': Witches use many herbs and stones in their craft. Many herbs and stones contain certain mystical properties, often times being for a specific purpose. Witches also use many herbs and plants when making potions. Witch-Practitioners commonly use herbs as a way to draw on the innate energies of the Earth. *'Athame': Witches use athames in ceremonies and rituals to direct energy. Witches also can use athames in conjunction with scrying. Witches may also use athames in combat with various supernatural evils. *'Amulets/Talismans': Witches often use talismans and amulets as amulets are helpful for protective purposes and talismans can be used to contain and harness magical power. *'Cauldron': Witches use cauldrons mainly to brew potions. Cauldrons can also be used for scrying. *'Besom (Broomstick)': For traditional uses, the besom or broomstick, can be used to ward away negative energy, however the modern use of broomsticks, are used for transportation purposes, as enchanted broomsticks can be used for flight. Limits While witches and warlocks possess great power they are by no means without limits. *Emotions: A witch's magic is intimately linked with their emotions. Emotions such as fear can temporarily disempower a witch, though emotions such as anger, rage, or passion can enhance a witch's magic. Stress severly tampers with their powers in which they may not function properly. *Power: Witches and warlocks can only cast spells within their range of power. In addition, while witches and warlocks can possess great power, though being mortals, they can only be as powerful as their physical body can handle. *Law of Counteraction: Because witchcraft is heavily based on power, witches cannot break other witches' spells unless their power is greater than the power of the witch that cast the spell. Spells sealed by three witches can only be broken by three witches of equal or greater power. *Over-Exertion: Witches and warlocks can only use so much power at once. Excessive use of magic can cause minor symptoms such as nose-bleeds and headaches. *Range: Though witches and warlocks can effect things they cannot see, their range is typically localized. A witch located in one dimension cannot cast a spell to effect another dimension. Category:Magic Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural